Kristi Krebs
Kristi krebs1.jpg|Kristi Krebs Krebs-kristi-age-enhanced.jpg|Age Progression of Kristi Real Name: Kristi Suzanne Krebs Nicknames: Kris Location: Fort Bragg, California Date: August 10, 1993 Bio Occupation: Pizza parlor cashier Date of Birth: December 29, 1970 Height: 5'2" Weight: 140 lbs. Marital Status: Single Characteristics: Brown hair, blue eyes. Right thumb is deformed; it is thick at the knuckle while the tip curves inward towards the hand. She has several moles on her neck below her right cheek and talks with a slight lisp. When last seen, she was dressed in her work uniform which consisted of a blue short-sleeved shirt with Round Table Pizza on the left front portion and baggy jeans. Case Details: Twenty-two-year-old Kristi Krebs graduated from high school in 1989 and soon began working full time at a local restaurant in Fort Bragg, California. She soon, however, became obsessed with a married man that she worked with. She began playing scenarios in her head as if they were married and had children. She often spent time driving around, thinking about herself with the man. On the night of April 30, 1990, she began driving around Redwood Forest in California when her car got stuck in the mud. Unable to get out, she began to lose her sanity. Suddenly, the car caught fire, but she was able to escape just in time; she then had an apparent mental breakdown and vanished. The next morning, she was found dazed and confused walking along railroad tracks. Her parents then had her admitted to a hospital but were uncertain if she would ever be the same. At first, doctors believed that she was on drugs. However, she was eventually diagnosed as having a psychotic and traumatic breakdown. Six months later, after several treatments, she was released from the hospital and was told to return to work but only part time. Three years would pass and everything seemed fine with her. She began to work two jobs, almost full time. On the night of August 9, 1993, she left work in high spirits and drove to a nearby public beach. A ranger told her that she had to leave the beach in a few minutes; this was the last time anybody saw her. She apparently began traveling south and ended up in a similar situation as what had happened in 1990; she then apparently had a relapse. Tearing up her papers and identification, she then vanished into the woods again. Her car was found the next day in Jackson State Forest, seven miles from where the first car fire occurred. This time, however, she vanished without a trace. Sightings began occurring throughout the western United States. On June 30, 1994, an off-duty highway patrol officer picked up a hitchhiker on a road 300 miles from where Kristi's car was abandoned. The officer felt that there was something not right with the hitchhiker, and that she may have had mental issues. He also noticed that she had scars on her wrists; she said that she had a breakdown. She talked about various things that Kristi's family made them believe it was her. The officer later saw photographs of Kristi and was convinced that he had picked her up. Her family is convinced that she is still alive and unaware of her identity. Suspects: None known; investigators looked into the possibility that Richard Allen Davis, the killer of Polly Klaas, may have been involved in Kristi's disappearance. He was arrested not far from where Kristi vanished. However, no other evidence was found to connect him to her case. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the February 17, 1995 episode. Results: Unsolved. After the broadcast and several re-airings of Kristi's case, police received several reported sightings of her. However, none of the sightings were ever confirmed to be her. One of the most credible, according to Kristi's family, was from a woman who believed that she picked Kristi up two days after she vanished. The witness described pink shorts which were identical to the ones that Kristi was believed to be wearing when she disappeared. The witness was convinced that the woman she picked up was Kristi based on her smile, mannerisms, and fantasy-filled story that she told about marrying a trucker and running from the police. If she is still alive, she would be forty-eight-years-old. Links: * Kristi Krebs at Unsolved.com * Kristi Krebs on the Charley Project * Kristi Krebs on the Doe Network * Kristi Krebs on NamUs * FBI, police probe thin connection between Davis, missing woman * Ft. Bragg parents unflagging in search (Page 1) (Page 2) * Remains definitely not missing FB woman (Page 1) (Page 2) * Have you seen Kristi? * Kristi Krebs fundraiser set * Unsolved Mysteries on Kristi Kreb airs * Unsolved Mysteries featuring missing Fort Bragg woman * Missing woman sighted locally * California police seek help from Utahns in 1993 missing person's case * New image of long-missing Fort Bragg woman * Fort Bragg parents use technology to look for missing daughter * Missing, but not forgotten * Where is Kristi Krebs? Parents still have hope in unsolved case ---- Category:California Category:1993 Category:Lost Identity Cases Category:Disappearances Category:Woodland-Related Cases Category:Unsolved